This invention relates to shower fittings and has particular although not exclusive reference to shower fittings used in the paper and board making industry. Such fittings are used to clean and/or recondition conveying surfaces that are used at various stages in the paper and board making processes.
The shower fitting conventionally comprises a hollow tube apertured along its axial length at spaced intervals to receive jets. The tube is supported at both ends and has a mechanism adapted to reciprocate the tube along its axis. A cleaning and/or conditioning liquid is fed to the tube via a flexible connector. The tube is usually of a considerable length with the result that the mechanism must be of robust construction to reciprocate the weight of the tube and the fluid it contains when it is in use.
The fitting is mounted adjacent the surface to be cleaned and/or reconditioned and is exposed to damage which can result in the tube becoming distorted and in the efficiency of the jets becoming impaired.